


A Shoulder to Cry On

by Rookmoon



Series: Break up Blues [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alice the OC makes an appearance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ex is an ass, Gen, Plotting friends, Reader Needs a Hug, Revenge, Undyne is a badass, and maybe a tissue, cheating ex, friendly support, or twelve, some kind of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 03:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13379400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rookmoon/pseuds/Rookmoon
Summary: Reader finds her boyfriend at home with another girl.Papyrus finds out, and things get interesting. Of course, he gets a couple of other monsters involved, and they plot your fresh ex boyfriend's doom together. Like good friends do.





	A Shoulder to Cry On

     ‘Things just refused to go right today,’ You thought to yourself. Work had been hectic and you were finally done. You had spent all day making plans, more than ready to relax for the rest of the day.

     Now that you were off of work, you can put those plans into action. You unlock the door to your apartment, more than ready to spend some time with your boyfriend. It’s your one year anniversary, but neither one of you wants anything too flashy, and a movie sounds perfect. You think about what movie to watch, what snacks to eat, and the like when you realize that you aren’t alone at home, and a couple of someone’s had already beat you to your movie plans.

     You find your boyfriend on the couch, with his arm wrapped around some girl.

     He looks up, shocked at you being home. In your own god damn house. You can’t breathe right. Your chest hurts, and you know why. She’s pretty. Heat rushes to your face. Shoving down the rage boiling in your stomach, you try not to be mad. She doesn’t seem to notice a thing. She looks up from the movie they’re watching (you noticed that it was one of your favorites) and smiles politely. She has to have some kind of nerve to smile at you like that.

     “You’re his sister, right? Or are you his room mate?” Her sweet smile only makes it hurt more, pouring salt into the fresh wound. “I’m his girlfriend, Alice!”

     The jackass is starting to sweat now. Anger seeps from you at her introduction. At his nerve. To cheat, and bring her here. Shock keeps you from really doing anything, so you sent a sharp glare at him, and stormed out. Tears are streaming down your face, and you scream. You don’t want to believe it, but there is no denying it. You heard the girl clear as day. You want nothing more than to hurt him, but a break-up isn’t an excuse for murder, and you know it.

     You can’t deal with this today. No way are  you ready for this level of bull shit.

     Instead of hurting either of them, you run. Your feet take you to your safe place. You find solace in being alone to think, and you need some time to get your head around what had just happened.  The park  is empty by now, as usual. The perfect place to go when you have nowhere to go. It seems to take forever, but when you finally make it, you find your hidden bench and collapse on top of it. After a few minutes of crying, you realize that you can’t do this alone.

     This calls for some serious backup.

     The phone rings in your ear, and soon enough, the most positive person you know is on the other side of the line. Papyrus.

     “Paps, I ne-e-e-ed help.” You struggle to keep your voice steady and fail miserably, letting your sobs come through to the tall skeleton. “Something *hic* ha-a-appened.”

     “WHERE ARE YOU, HUMAN. I WILL BE THERE IMMEDIATELY.” He is as loud as ever, but you can tell that he knows that whatever is going on is serious, and he will help in any way he can.

     You tell him where you are, and wait. You can’t help the tears, or the snot that drips down your face and splatters on the ground between your feet. You don’t bother trying to force the sadness down. It’s too big for that.

     Your phone is ringing, and you find that it’s exactly who you don’t want to talk to. Your now ex. You ignore it. He calls again. You don’t answer. You find yourself regretting giving him a special  ringtone. That is changing immediately. After you’re done talking to Papyrus.

     Speaking of the friendliest skeleton you know, you hear fast footsteps, and a tall skeleton skids to a halt in front of you. He looks worried, and you can’t really blame him. You can only imagine just how pathetic you sounded over the phone.

     He sits next to you and wraps a comforting arm around you to pat you on the back. He still doesn’t say anything. Paps mutters comfort to you as you sob into your hands.

     You give one more sniff before looking at the floor in a dejected way. Quietly, you wonder if there are any tears left in you. You remember the look on his face when he was busted and almost start crying again.

     “HUMAN, YOU KNOW THAT IF ANYTHING IS WRONG, I AM HERE TO LISTEN, RIGHT?” Papyrus finally breaks his silence.

     “He cheated on me.” You take a deep breath and your phone rings again.

     Papyrus squints at you phone. He sees your boyfriend’s name flash across the screen, and asks if he can speak to the person who thinks it’s okay to hurt a dear friend of his. He seems irritated, but you let him answer it. The first thing out of the phone is a rushed apology. Paps didn’t put it on speaker, but you ex’s sniveling is loud enough that you can hear him.

     The skeleton doesn’t say anything until the little snot asks for a response.

     “I DON’T KNOW WHAT YOU DID, BUT MY HUMAN FRIEND IS VERY UPSET BECAUSE OF YOU.” His voice is stern, and slightly condemning. You recognize it as the tone he uses when he’s lecturing his brother, but there is one difference. There is no warmth in Papyrus’ voice right now.

     It shuts your ex up as soon as he hears that it isn’t you, and he realizes that he’s being lectured by a stranger.

     “YOU HAVE DONE SOMETHING THAT HURT THEM, AND I WILL NOT TOLERATE IT. YOU GET YOUR BUTT OVER TO THE PARK RIGHT NOW, OR I WILL FIND SOMEONE WHO MOST DEFINITELY WILL NOT FORGIVE YOU SO EASILY.”

     His threat hangs over the line, and the connection drops. Papyrus huffs, and you know that he doesn’t joke about his friends and their feelings. You have an idea of who he is calling when he hands you your phone and whips his to his skull.

     “UNDYNE! I AM IN NEED OF YOUR ASSISTANCE… YES, YES, OF COURSE. WE’RE AT THE PARK.... OF COURSE YOU CAN BRING ALPHYS…. SEE YOU IN A MINUTE.”

     When Paps says a minute, he isn’t kidding. Undyne comes running through the park like a rocket with a terrified Alphys clinging to her. When they see you, Undyne gives you a toothy smile before she realizes that something is very wrong. You’re not smiling back, and you look like a mess. Her smile melts into something much harder. Something the Captain of the Royal Guard would look like. Her voice rumbles a single demand like thunder, “Who Did This.”

     Papyrus’s back is straight as it always is, and he informs Undyne about their new solemn mission. He rubs your back in comforting circles, and you don’t want him to stop. It feels nice, and your crying is starting to calm down.

     Her stoic expression shifts to malicious glee when she finds out that this punk thinks that he can mess with you and get away with it unscathed. Undyne seems almost giddy when Papyrus tells her that the scum might be on his way. Undyne’s already plotting, and Alphys looks like she can do a thing or two to help. She sits on your other side, to comfort you while your two friends plot your ex’s doom.

     The Royal Scientist is planning her own sweet revenge. She’s going to find and hack all of his accounts and make him look like the fool that he is. After all, there isn’t much that she can’t get into if she tries. She trusts her Undyne, and Papyrus to take care of the more direct forms of revenge. Of course, barring serious physical harm.

     You can’t find the energy to keep them from plotting the revenge that you crave. Actually, you slump onto Papyrus, getting tears on the shoulder of his battle body. You know that he takes impeccable care of that thing, but he keeps telling you that it’s all right. “IF YOU EVER NEED A SHOULDER TO CRY ON, YOU ARE MORE THAN WELCOME TO USE MINE. FRET NOT, EVERYTHING IS FINE.” You’re not sure if he’s talking about the mess you’re making on his armor, or the situation in general. Alphys smiles at the two of you, and you sigh.

     You hear someone slowly walking towards your group of friends. It seems like they’re trying to be noticed. You don’t want to deal with company. Curiosity makes you look up anyway.

     It’s your ex. He looks sheepish, and you feel rage bubble up inside of you. Undyne sees the scowl on your face, and realizes that this is one of many chances to humiliate this twirp for the way he treated you.

     He flinches at the sharkishly feral grin on Undyne’s face and tries to run. It’s too late. He’s pulled into a confrontation, and his little colored heart is trembling in the face of Undyne’s wrath. Your ex knows about you being friends with monsters, he just forgot that you were friends with the more powerful ones.

     Undyne lets loose a dozen spears at once. She starts humming a catchy tune while she makes quick work of the person who hurt you. She looks like she’s having the time of her life, and you remember her making that same face when she told you about her work underground. She makes sure that he’s scared before the first spear hits.

     You’ve stopped crying by now, not wanting him to see you so upset by him. He would know your rage, not your sadness. He might as well be dead to you now. The only thing left is to kill your feelings for him, since your friends will exact revenge on your behalf.

     Papyrus interjects, and he stops Undyne from causing anything more than a few bruises. He talks to her quietly, and she cackles, before letting him run for his life.

     He scrambles away, and almost trips in his haste.

     Your friends agree that this is done, for today at least. You need some good food, and better company. Undyne and Alphys suggest a watch party, and everyone heartily agrees. You could use a little fun after the day you’ve had.

     The day wraps up, and you watch as much anime as you can. There’s no reason why you shouldn’t. You had changed your ex’s ringtone to something stupid, and funny, so that you would rather listen to it ring instead of answer it. Except for that one time when Undyne answered and called him a prick.

     You knew that your friends always have your back, but you almost didn’t expect this fiercely protective loyalty from them. It’s good to know that better times were coming, and you can look forward to them with your best friends at your side.


End file.
